Naruto fucks InVisible Women
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Naruto x Susan Richards AKA Invisible women one shot


IThe fantastic four- Susan storm Gender Female Height 5' 6" (1.68 m) Weight 120 lbs (54 kg) Eyes Blue Hair Blond. She is married to Reed and has a brother the human torch.

Reed Richards - Reed Richards was born in Central City, California the only son of wealthy physicist Nathaniel Richards and his wife Evelyn, was a child prodigy with special aptitude in mathematics, physics, and mechanics. Evelyn died when Reed was seven. Identity Public Identity

Citizenship American Marital Status Married Occupation Scientist, the adventurer.

Jonathan Storm aka human torch- Johnny Storm and his older sister, Sue, lived uneventfully on Long Island until their mother, Mary Storm, died in an automobile accident. Their father, Franklin Storm, a doctor, failed to save her. Despondent, Franklin descended into booze and gambling, eventually winding up in a penitentiary for murder.[9] The children went to live with their aunt Mary gay. Growing up in suburban Glenville, Johnny Storm was drawn to automobiles, despite his mother's death in a car accident, and became quite a mechanic at a young age.

Identity Public Identity Citizenship American Marital Status Divorced.

Benjamin Grimm aka the Thing -Benjamin J. Grimm was born on Yancy Street on Manhattan's Lower East Side, where he grew up in poverty. His father, an alcoholic, was unable to hold a job. Much of the family's income came from Grimm's older brother, Daniel, who obtained funds illegally as leader of the Yancy Street Gang. Grimm, who idolized his brother, became embittered against the world when Daniel was killed in a battle between rival gangs. Grimm was only eight years old at the time. Within ten years, he had succeeded his brother as leader of the Yancy Street Gang.

After his parents died, Grimm was taken in by his Uncle Jake, who had risen from poverty to become a successful physician. At first, Grimm resisted his new guardians' kindness toward him. But eventually, he came to return their love. He left his life with the Yancy Street Gang behind, entered high school, and became a football star there. While he was a senior at Stuyvesant High School, Ben received a football scholarship to State University in Hegeman, New York.[18] On the football field, Ben received the nickname "Grimm Reaper."

Now that this is out of the way on to the story...

Now you are wondering why Naruto wants to f*** Susan well Richard and Naruto were friends, however... things got worse because they were arguing over there findings and things progress to the point where Reed accidentally got some containment goo on Naruto.

So Now because Reed does not want to admit he was in the wrong for a lot of things Naruto decides to get payback and f*** his milf of a wife the Invisible women Aka Susan Richards... Look out Reed Richards Naruto going to f*** your wife and steal her from ya.

Susan Richards was married to Reed Richards but lately, Reed has been neglecting her needs. Her sexual needs. Every time she wants to have sex he always turns her down. The rest of the team says it's Richard being Richard.

Luckily the residential hero of New York stops by and say hello to the fantastic four sense they are all friends and even help save them and worked well with all of them.

"So what got you in a twist?" Naruto asked Susan.

"Well honestly naruto I have been married to Reed for a while now but lately we just do not have sex anymore" she replied sadly.

"Hmm, I see. How about I show you a good time and we have sex and you can be loved by a man who will not put you second or third on the list of priories. What do you say ?" Naruto asked with a charming grin

She sighed and began to think with a hard blush on her face " he does not need me I mean all he does is work in his lab and tinker with his inventions. He doesn't take care of my needs. You know what f*** him if he can't appreciate me then screw him I am going to get laid it has been a long time coming as well" Susan proclaimed in her head resolutely.

Sue walks up to naruto, grabs him by his collar, and brings him into a lustful kiss with their tongues dancing together in their mouths.

Lemon

Susan leads Naruto towards her bedroom still fiercely making out while stripping themselves of their clothes.

They are grinding and groping against each other as their actions start to get steadier and more steamier. Susan lest out a large m*** as naruto's hand brushes against her still thong covered p***.

Naruto who already had stripped out of all of his clothes turned to push the almost nude Susan still wearing her bra and panties onto her knees and rested his large c*** near her face making her gasp in shock and awe at the size.

Susan gripped the 15-inch monster cock and began to suck the head her tongue swirled around the head as well as most of his c***, enjoying the taste of his d*** while looking up at naruto with her piercing blue eyes.

Naruto let out a pleased hum as she gave him a b***. She was bobbing her head back up and down on his rod while he put his hand behind her head to guide her actions. 'man it feels like I am in heaven' Naruto thought. 'Good thing I placed a camera to let Reed watch' Naruto thought with a smirk as she cupped his balls with lust and rubbing it.

"I'm cumming !" Naruto said as he cummed in her mouth and shoved her head down on his c*** making her take his c** down her throat. As soon as naruto's large o*** ended he pulled his still hard d*** out of her mouth as Susan took a moment to regain her breath after ingesting his c**.

Naruto pulled Susan up by her hair making her groan in a bit of pain but also a pleasure. "Reed was never rough with you. Am I right?" He asked still gripping her hair as she shook her head no. Naruto grabbed her bra with his free hand and ripped it off of her body destroying the bra and doing the same to her thong as well.

"Luckily for you, I'm not Reed then. Get ready for a rough ride. He told her as he slapped her a** making her m*** in pleasure from the rough treatment.

Naruto lied down on the bed and beckoned sue to come over as well. "Ride me b***" he commanded her making her even wetter. Reed never was dominant with her so this was new territory for her and she was incredibly turned on by it.

Naruto then lined up his c*** inside Susan and she squealed in pain and pleasure at Naruto huge c*** speared inside her p***.

"Ahh your so big! Way bigger than Reed!" Susan screamed out in pure pleasure after taking his c*** in her p***.

"I aim to impress. Now get ready s***" Naruto said as he grabbed her hips and she slammed on Naruto c***. Going in and out. In and out over and over again as he made the invisible woman, well-loved and respected hero, mother, and wife, bounce on his c*** as she screamed in pleasure.

"Reed I want you to watch as I make your milf of a wife mine! No longer is she Susan Richard's wife and mother. Now she is Susan Richards, my b*** and s***" Naruto told her and the camera as he switched them into and doggy style position he grabbed her head and started f*** her ruffly as he goes in and out on the married couple bed. Pulling her hair back so she can arch her back and let herself be taken like a b***.

"I'm cumming," Susan said and she came on Naruto's huge cock.

"That's right c** for me s***! Naruto told her gently.

Naruto took her and grabbed her a** and placed his huge c*** and jamming it inside of her a***.

Susan's eyes go wide in panic. "Please take it out you are breaking me !"Susan pleads fall on deaf ear. "Oh, you're asshole virgin well lucky me !" Naruto said as he continued to f*** her harshly in the a**. Going in and out of her tight a*** as she was adjusting to his girth.

Naruto was f*** her a** and he speaks into the camera as Susan m*** like a b***.

"You know Reed if you just paid attention to your wife's needs then this probably would not have happened. Now your wife belongs to me" Naruto told the camera.

His balls tighten and he said "I'm cumming" NAruto said as he came in her a***. Naruto lets her fall to the ground as he brings the camera out of its spot and points it at her.

"Any words for your husband my Invisible Slut?" He asked the cunt filled woman panting in ecstasy.

Sue smiled up at him. "What husband master?" She says as he smirks down at his new slave.

follow, fav, review

Darth Plageuis signing out


End file.
